Facilities and services have been provided to 145 individuals for the irradiation of animals and biological materials required for research studies by investigators at the National Institutes of Health. This includes consultation as to methods and types of irradiation and the preparation of material. In conjunction with new construction in our area and because of the age and condition of the original Westinghouse X-ray units, new equipment has been purchased and installed in space completely isolated from the clinical area.